pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Anne Routelle Comes To Danville
Jo Anne Routelle Comes To Danville ﻿ Chapter 1 "The Big Surprise" "Jo Anne? We have something to tell you!" I raced down the stairs smiling. "Yes, mommy?" "Honey, I know you will be dissapointed but... we have to tell you this...we're moving." I freezed and my heart dropped... I can't leave home! I wanna stay with Vivian! My lip trembled. "Oh, darling, it's alright... you'll find new friends and you'll love Danville! It's a very nice city! Unlike how polluted Los Angeles is... Don't worry..." "No mommy and daddy! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay home! I wanna be with Vivi!" I cried and was very sad... why did this have to happen? Why now? As if my mommy and daddy read my mind, they told me that it was for jobs or business or something like that. I don't care! I wanna stay home. "Please understand, Jo Anne... we want to stay home too, but we're moving for job reasons... we're sorry hon'..." "Daddy! I don't wanna move please change your mind!" My mommy came over to me and tried to make me feel better. I pulled back and ran up to my room. When I was in my room I shut the door and started to cry more and more. Chapter 2 "Vivi and Me" "Jo Anne?" I opened my eyes. It hurt because they felt so dry. "Mommy?" "Oh honey, did you cry that much? Oh dear... please don't cry. It'll only make me cry. I know you're dissapointed... Let's go to Vivian's house to say goodbye... I bet Vivian will feel bad too... we'll be there for a while so you guys can play for probably the last time before we leave." I was sad but slowly nodded. I got into my mommy's car and we went to Vivian 's house. It was raining outside... it was so cloudy and sad looking like how I felt. As soon as we were at Vivi's house, I ran out. Vivian ran out with her pink umbrella. The tears were coming back. "What's wrong, Jo Anne?" "Vivi...I... I...I" The tears burned as they rolled down my face. It was a weird and sad feeling that I've never had in my life. "Oh, Anne... please talk!" "Vivi can we go inside your home?" "Sure!" We went into her room. I remember how much I wanted her room to be mine until I got my own room. "Vivi...I'm going to live somewhere else... my mommy and daddy told me today." Vivi looked surprised and told me,"Oh no! I'm going to miss you Anne!" She started to cry too and hugged me. We both cried for a long time and when no tears came out anymore, we stopped. My mommy looked at us as we walked down the stairs and asked,"Did you guys cry?" "Mrs.Routelle? Why does she have to go?" "Oh Vivian... Jo Anne told you? It's for business reasons... we're sorry Vivian." "Can she stay? PLEASE!!!" Her mom told her no and all the things my mommy and daddy told me. "Okay... we gotta go! Jo Anne? Let's say our goodbyes now." She smiled at me and motioned me to go hug Vivian. Without words, I ran and gave her a great big bear hug. "Vivi...I'll really miss you... more than anything in the world..." "Me too!" My mom even hugged Vivian's mom. "Oh I'll miss you Laura!" "Me too Kara..." As soon as we left I looked back at her one last time. I'll miss you too...I'll always remember you my friend... Chapter 3 "The Last Night" Yawn!!! I look outside and it's still sprinkling a little. I remember what happened yesterday.Today when i went downstairs there were boxes everywhere! "Mommy? Daddy? Are you there?" "Oh you're awake, Jo Anne? We're packing everything up into these boxes so we could send them all the way to Danville at our new house. It's a really nice house I'll tell you that!" I looked all around...eh? The couch is gone! There's only a big square left in the carpet! I ran to the square and hopped inside it. I sat there and then stood back up. There were small specks of gray dust on my skirt. I patted my skirt to let the little dust free and giggled. " Jo Anne? Can you help your mommy put these photo frames in this box? That would be very helpful!" "Okay mommy!" We put in picture frames from when I was little, trips, and even a picture of my mommy in a pretty white dress and my daddy in a black long sleeved shirt with a collar and bowtie. I figured it was a picture of them getting married. Later on, the whole living room was full of boxes instead of couches and tables. I stood there and took a deep breath. Mommy saw me and asked me," You okay, honey?" "Yes... it's just that I'm gonna miss home..." "Oh, darling, it's okay, I feel the same way..." I looked up at her and she looked throughout the living room and also took a big breath. Next, we packed in mommy and daddy's room, following with the kitchen, the dining room, and lastly, my room... It felt weird looking at the whole house when everything is packed and there's nothing left... All there was left were 3 big sacks or bags that were empty and had big pockets. My daddy told me they were sleeping bags. We were going to sleep in them tonight. "It's gonna be real fun like we're really camping." "Daddy, are they comfy?" "Yup! Probably not as comfy as your bed, but it's still comfy!" "Okay daddy... I trust you!" He picked me up and I giggled and laughed like crazy! It was so fun! He put me down and we both giggled. "Daddy? What time is it?" "Hmmm... it's about 8:30! We should go to bed pretty soon!" I go to the restroom and brush my teeth with my very berry toothpaste. After I rinse my mouth and drain the water from my cup, I wear my pajamas and go to the living room. Mommy and daddy are there and are talking about Danville or whatever that city is called. "Hi, sweetheart! Ready for bed?" "Okay." Mommy tells me a bedtime story and tucks me in and daddy kisses me on the forehead. "Goodnight, dear, sweet dreams." "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." "Goodnight", they both say together. Chapter 4 "The Day" I fall fast asleep... into dream land... in my dream Vivian and I are playing in a big field of flowers and are dressed like princesses. Then suddenly a big furry monster picks up Vivian and takes her off to the mountains. I run after the monster but he's to fast. I drop to the ground and cry and try to catch up again, but no matter what, I can't catch up . I drop again and start to cry more and more, then the flower field turns into a cold snow blizzard. "Jo Anne? Honey, wake up! You're having a bad dream!" "Huh?" "You okay?" " Yes..." "It's because you were crying in your sleep! You sure you're ok?" "Yes, mommy." "Good... now go back to sleep... we have a big day tomorrow..." "Okay mommy, goodnight." The next morning, I see mommy and daddy outside in the front yard putting out the boxes. I get dressed and go outside. "Good morning sunshine!' "Good morning mommy. Good morning daddy." "Today we're gonna put the boxes in a truck and the truck will bring the boxes to an airplane at the airport, which will bring the boxes to our new house in Danville. Then at 7:30 we have to go to the airport and ride an airplane to Danville!' "Cool!" I go inside and think... what is Vivi doing? Is she still sad? Is she gonna miss me? I look around the house and it feels so empty. I run through the whole house and get tired. I lay on the floor laughing. My laugh soon fades when I remember why my house is empty. I start to frown a little and stay quiet for a long time with thoughts of what it could be like in Danville...why is it so cool the way my mommy and daddy describe it? I look up the ceiling and think more and more. "Phew! That was tiring! Jo Anne? Can you please get me a bottle of water? It's in that box." "Sure!" I run and get the water for mommy."Here you go!" "Aw, thank you sweetie!" She took big gulps of water and i watched it go down her throat. She looked at me and smiled. I giggled and blushed. Suddenly, I heard a engine roar and covered my ears. Mommy looked at me and said," Don't worry, it's just the truck outside. They're taking the boxes now to the airport." I uncovered my ears and made the sound the truck made. "Rooooar!" Mommy giggled and followed along. A few minues later, daddy comes in and he looks a little wet. "Daddy? Why are you wet?" "Wow that was hard work! Even in this cold weather! Oh hello Jo Anne. I'm wet because I'm sweating." "Daddy, you want some water?" "Sure, darling!" I ran to the box and gave him a bottle of water. He thanked me and drank big gulps like mommy, then he hugged me. "Daddy... you smell a little stinky... you should take a shower!" I giggled."Of course, anything for my little Jo Anne." Then he went to take a shower. I heard the wooosh of the water when he turned it on in the restroom. "Oh my stars! It's almost 6: 30 already! Time flies when you work hard... We have to leave in about 20 minutes if we wanna get to LAX on time. There's always so much traffic there these days..." She paused and saw me look away in despair. I was still sad that I was gonna leave Vivi and my beautiful, cozy house... "Honey... you're still sad, aren't you? I'm sorry this all had to happen... I know how you feel. When I was your age, I had to move too. Everyone in their lifetime has moved at least once in their life. Everyone can relate to how you're feeling right now. But they always end up finding wonderful new friends! Don't worry." "But mommy, I made a promise that I would never, ever, ever forget Vivi! I don't think anyone will like me... Only Vivi can be my best friend." "No, many best friends are out there in Danville waiting, you just haven't met them yet." "Okay mommy... I feel a little better." Honestly, I did not feel better at all. I just want to stay here. That's all I want. I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. Out of the blue, daddy came out with a shirt, a coat, and jeans on. His hair was still pretty wet. "Okay... you guys ready?" Me and mommy replied with a yes and daddy smiled, telling us to go into the car. "Well, old girl! It's been a long time! Thanks for sheltering us and gathering our family. Now it's time that a new family will come in. You be good to them. " "Daddy? Why are you talking to the house? It's not even a person!" "She seems very special to us, that's why. Why don't you say goodbye?" "Okay daddy..." It seemed weird to talk to my house but I thought how much I was gonna miss it, so I said," ... Goodbye home! I'll miss you a lot. Thank you for being a nice home to us! We love you!" My voice echoed through the empty house. "You ready?" "Yes." "Alright! Let's hit the road!" Chapter 5 "Airport" It took so long to get to the airport. I was so bored and tired. "Are we there yet?" "No. Not quite." "Hmmmph... I'm bored!" "We're almost there. Be patient and we'll get there sooner." "Okay..." All of the sudden, I saw an airplane fly nearby! It was bigger than when you look up in the sky! The airplane took off and got smaller and smaller as it flew more higher into the sky, like a baloon when you let it go. "Whoa! That was cool!" "Yes, yes it was. We're gonna be in one of the airplanes soon." "Wow! That sounds fun!" "Ah... you're just like me when I moved here when I was little." Mommy smiled and shook her head. I laughed. "We're here!" "YAY!" "Okay sweetheart, you and mommy go in the airport and wait, alright?" "Okay daddy!" He took out some of our bags and left. Me and mommy had to bring in the bags and sit on a bench inside the airport. It was a long time 'till daddy came and helped us bring the bags to the baggage claim or whatever it was called. Daddy put tags on our bags and put them on something like those things at the cashier at the grocery stores. I didn't know what they were called. As curious as I was, I didn't ask mommy or daddy. I just watched our bags and some other bags move along into a hole with a curtain. I thought... ''Hmmm... where do all the bags go? '' "Jo Anne... Jo Anne?" "Huh?" "Come on honey, let's get a move on!" "Okay." We soon walked through security and sat down in benches again. My mommy went to buy some water and my daddy stayed with me. Pretty soon, mommy came back from the cafe right across. I drank my water silently and gave her back the water bottle. It was pretty loud in the airport. i could hear people talking in every direction. Suddenly, a girl ran to another girl, I could tell they were probably in their teens : "Jane!" "Geniva!" "I missed you so much!" "Me too!" They hugged and were so happy to see each other... they were even crying tears of joy... I could tell that they were split apart for a long time. I felt tears come back. I wish Vivian was going to Danville too... I started crying like I never have before. The tears sprang out quickly and ran down my face like rain on a car. I even made little crying noises. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how much I tried. My feelings were just pooring out. Mommy tried to comfort me and daddy hugged me. "Oh, please don't cry hon', everything will turn out. Don't cry... shhh..." "No...*sniff*... no it won't... " "Yes it will, don't worry... We'll come back to L.A. someday to see the Comfton's." "I... I... just wanna see Vivi! I wanna be with her..." "Oh this must've really hurt your feelings... I should've known that you wouldn't take this easily... It's all my fault... now don't cry, please don't..." She soon started to cry a little too. I could tell she was hiding it. Her eyes looked a little watery and she sniffed a little. Daddy hugged me. "Jo Anne let me try to cheer you up... Aha! Jo Anne! Wanna go for ice cream? Or buy a toy? Let's do both! No?" " No..." "Oh come on, I saw there was a pretty fairy sticker book at the small gift shop there!" "No..." "Hmmm...oh! What about we go all around all the gift shops and I'll let you pick 5 toys! 5!" "...Fine..." He grabbed my hand and we walked all around. There was even a Hello Doggy store! I picked out 2 plushies from the store and hugged them tight for the rest of the walk. Next, Daddy bought me a scented sticker book, an origami set, and a pretty diary with a lock and key. "So, is that all you need?" "Nope." "What else do you need to be happy?" "... Vivi..." "It's okay! We'll see... wait... aha! We could buy you a web cam to use in Danville!" "What's a web cam?" "It's a camera that you can use to talk to each other and see each other from far away! It's like a phone, but you can see the person you're talking to, or in your case, Vivian. That way, you guys can keep in touch!" "Daddy! That's a brilliant idea!" "Let's go get one!" Soon, we went to a store called Orange. The sign had a picture of an orange with a slice tooken out of it. There were different colors of web cams! I picked out the light pink one. It was pretty. Daddy bought it and gave the bag to me to hold. It was pretty heavy. "There! Satisfied?" "Yes!" "Let's get to mommy now." "Okay!" We soon went to mommy. She was waving at us. I waved back and ran to her. Suddenly, I heard a lady's voice say something like,"Gate 87 is now open" or something like that. "Okay! Let's get a move on!" We walked into a line and waited to give our tickets. The ticket lady complimented on how cute I looked. I blushed and said thank you. We moved into a hallway that was crowded and full of people. There were a lot of people going to Danville. Then there was another lady in front of a metal door or something. "Welcome, young lady to Jetgreen Airlines! Is this your first time on an airplane?" "Yes, yes it is." "Oh, I'm sure your gonna love riding on the airplane! It's tons of fun! But be sure to have gum if your mother allows it." "Why?" "Because when we go higher and higher in altitude, you're gonna have a popping sensation in your ears. It's gonna hurt a little." "Mommy? do we have gum?" "Yes we do." "Okay, thank you Ms..." "You can call me Ms. Larine." "Okay. thank you Ms. Larine!" "Your welcome, sweetheart! You're so cute!" "Thank you!" Chapter 6 "Lift Off" We moved to our seats. I got the window seat. It was a small window with a cover that you can put up and down to shade yourself. I felt excited yet still sad. I looked out the small window and saw many airplanes in the distance. Two of them were the same one we were on. All of a sudden, two ladies walked in the walkway and were showing how to use the different things we were supposed to use if we got into a crash. It made me shiver just of the thought of it. I definitely did not wanna get in a plane crash. A man's voice popped out and told us to put on our seatbelts. Mommy did it for me since I couldn't do it myself. I felt rumbling. My heart was racing. "We're lifting off! Please do not walk right now in the walkways. Thank you", the man's voice blurted out. "Mommy? The plane's lifting off?!" "Yes, but don't be afraid. It's alright, mommy and daddy's got you." She winked and started talking to daddy. I looked out the window to find that the rumbling had stopped and we were off the ground! As I gazed out, I saw the other planes get smaller and smaller. The trees also now looked like grass or small shrubs. As we went higher, I saw the whole airport! It was huge! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories